Dadivas: escucharte, mirarte
by NanaeTsuki
Summary: A los hylians se les dieron oidos para escuchar los susurros de las diosas, a los sheikah, ojos que ven la verdad. ¿Es eso realmente suficiente cuando todo parece estar a punto de termirar? Una petión para guardar silencio y otra para no mirar. Oneshot


_**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

Escucharte…

Tus palabras son, a veces, lluvia serena, a veces, ventisca, pero hoy sólo me pides: "Escúchame" y dejas de hablar.

Te escucho, porque mis oídos han estado siempre atentos a tu voz. Me creo todo cuanto dices, aun cuando apenas te conocía, aun cuando no te conocía en absoluto porque, después de despertar, a pesar de nunca ser algo constante, aparecías cuando era realmente necesario… ¿o no?

Te escucho, ¿cómo puedes dudarlo cuando, con confianza ciega, he seguido los caminos que has trazado? Tan sólo asintiendo a cada nueva encomienda y esforzándome siempre por recordar tus consejos, tus lecciones, tus canciones.

Siempre escucho procurando no olvidar nada pues, sé, que un día sólo me quedarán estos recuerdos para mantenerme unido a ti. Repito cada noche las palabras en mi cabeza y toco para mí melodías llenas de nostalgia porque, sé también, que cuando todo acabe, esos lugares donde te conocí, te perdí y volví a encontrarte, desaparecerán y, como el recuerdo de tu nombre, me quedará sólo esta melodía para recordarlos.

Te escucho para no arrepentirme a medio camino, tratando de volver con el pretexto de escucharte de nuevo. Te escucho porque tu voz y consejo es lo único que queda entre nosotros y pronto se desvanecerá también…

¿De verdad quieres que todo termine?

Me haces una petición que sabes que atenderé sin chistar tan sólo para quedarte en silencio… ¿será que tú, como yo, quieres prolongar este momento? Cuando reveles la última verdad que queda entre nosotros, será el preámbulo de nuestra despedida, porque no hay, en este mundo, un lugar para nosotros y, muy probablemente, no lo hay en ningún otro.

Así que, aunque prometo escuchar cada palabra, por favor no me la digas. No dejes que acabe. Porque realmente no quiero escuchar.

* * *

Mirarte…

Aunque nunca pidas nada, aunque no lo esperas de mí, aunque no entiendes porqué… yo siempre estoy mirándote.

Desde las sombras, si bien quisiera estar a tu lado, no me queda más remedio que esperar, mirando desde lejos, observando y esperando que salgas, orando a tres deidades diferentes para que termines ileso, deseando para ti la protección que físicamente no puedo proveerte, a pesar de desearlo con todas mis fuerzas.

Te miro y tiemblo, a veces de angustia, a veces de frío, a veces de coraje, a veces de tristeza… pero sin importar como, siempre te miro.

Aunque no lo creas, nunca me he apartado de tu lado, durante siete años estuve a tu espera y, apenas despertaste, debía presentarme ante ti con palabras que hubiera deseado no haber tenido que decir, una misión tan grande que hubiera preferido evitarte, pero…

Siempre hubo un pero para nosotros y, por eso, lo siento.

¿Mirarte? Siempre te miro, aunque nunca me he sentido una real ayuda para ti, ya que cuando tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo tampoco pude cuidarte, y odio pensar que sólo pude hacer eso por ti: observar de lejos, cual mero espectador. Y, sin importar cuánto quisiera poder decir para mí que te ayude cada vez que me deje ver tan sólo para dar palabras de dirección o una nueva canción, lo cierto es que nunca me pareció suficiente, porque siempre desee poder hacer un poco más por ti.

No sabes cómo anhelaba cambiar las cosas y rescatarte del destino al que mis peticiones te confinaron y, lejos de sólo mirar, poder luchar a tu lado.

Y ahora que estoy aquí, justo frente a ti a punto de sincerarme, de desvanecer este disfraz que fue, y que hasta ahora es, lo único que me ha permitido estar por instantes a tu lado, te miro a los ojos sabiendo que todo terminará pronto y que el final de nuestra historia (si es que existió alguna) estará declarándose junto al termino de la pesadilla que fue sólo soportable porque te arrastró a mi lado.

Y te miro para grabar en mi mente y corazón tu recuerdo, porque algo me dice que ésta será la última vez que pueda realmente mirarte con estos ojos. Te miro, a punto de, finalmente, mostrarme tal cual soy y, por más que deseo que me conozcas antes de que todo, cual escarcha, de desvanezca, al quitar el disfraz sigo deseando que cierres los ojos para mantener esta fantasía sólo un poco más…

* * *

"_**A algunos les dieron oídos para que escucharan sus susurros, otros fueron benditos con ojos para ver la verdad…" **_

_No creo que sea la traducción más adecuada para la frase, pero es la idea a partir de la cual nació este fic. Lo siento, no estoy realmente al 100% en este fandom, pero quería probar mi suerte tratando de escribir un ZeLink y, como no estoy segura que haya quedado claro, la primera parte del fic son pensamientos de Link respecto a Sheik, la segunda parte, pensamientos de Zelda, aún como Sheik, apunto de revelarle a Link su verdadera identidad. _

_¿Criticas, felicitaciones, tomatazos? Adelante, es mi primer fic en ese fandom, así que es probable que encuentre la historia llena de errores, no teman decirlos, así mejorare para después. Ante todo, muchas gracias por leer._


End file.
